Wo bist du?
by Roberta-Marizza2802
Summary: Quizá porque el era un completo misterio, porque no actuaba como los demás, el sonreía, el parecía disfrutar, siempre quería tener mas, y eso me gusto. Me hizo desear sentir lo que el, y ahí comenzó mi error.


Mirar como nevaba en esta ciudad parecía ser mi pasatiempo favorito, las nubes eran celosas en mi poblado y jamas dejaban que un rayo de sol se colara a través de ellas. Sonreí, era bueno el frió, encontraba fascinante la forma en que se me entumían los dedos, tener aquella sensación en mis articulaciones y huesos, ademas podía apreciar mi aliento cada que respiraba. Aquel frió me hacia sentir mas viva que cualquier otra cosa, aunque claro, sentirme viva era lo ultimo que yo deseaba.

Observaba a las personas que pasaban a mi lado, mirándome con lastima o desdén, con desentendimiento y apatía, pero es que, ¿quien podía culpar los?, yo tampoco me preocuparía por alguien a quien no conocía, sin importar la nevada, los bajos grados centigrados, ni la falta de abrigo del desconocido, por que yo era exactamente igual que todos y todo en esta ciudad, fría.

Desde que somos pequeños se nos educa de manera estricta y cerrada, donde el centro del universo somos nosotros mismos, donde los sentimientos son muestra de debilidad, aquí no hay afecto, no hay calidad, no hay cariño.

Y fue entonces donde debí darme cuenta que quizá esa persona no era de este poblado, ni de esta región, podría atreverme a decir que dudo que alguien como el fuera de este mundo. Y es que alguien como el, es imposible que existiera, y tan rápido como apareció, se esfumo.

Cuando desapareció se llevo todo, todo mi entrenamiento, mi auto control, la educación, partió dejando un mar de sensaciones en mi piel, provocandome todo aquello que me prohibieron saber, sentir, vivir.

Y fue entonces que comprendí por que en nuestra nación nos educan así. Esa empatia, esa calidez, ese cariño, todo eso que yo anhelaba y deseaba sentir, _te mata_.

Sonreí, eso me lo enseño el.

_"Una sonrisa a modo de saludo nena, por educación, por modales"_

Y es que esa era su educación, no la mía. Aquí nadie sonreía, antes de el yo no lo hacia. Y es que el me dio tantas claves para percatarme de que no pertenecía a mi mundo, que no me explico a mi misma como deje que entrara. Quizá porque el era un completo misterio, porque no actuaba como los demás, el sonreía, el parecía disfrutar, siempre quería tener mas, y eso me gusto. Me hizo desear sentir lo que el, y ahí comenzó mi error.

Un copo cayo en la punta de mi nariz justo como cuando le conocí, le recordé y un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal.

_"La nieve es hermosa ¿no crees?"_

Recuerdo aquel susurro al viento que diste a unos escasos pasos a mi lado, justo cuando un copo había tocado la punta de mi nariz como ahora. Sonreíste como nunca antes lo habían hecho ante mis ojos. Prendiste una chispa ahí, en mi corazón. Pero todo eso no importaba ya, porque faltaba poco para llegar, ya iba a encontrarme con ese lugar.

_¿Por que te vas?_

_Eres una niña, no lo entenderías._

El tenia treinta años cuando lo conoció, yo tenia dieciséis. Y en ese momento no pareció importarle, a mi tampoco. No entiendo por que al final cambio de opinión.

No comprendo por que no me trato como niña en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada momento en que me enseño a vivir como mujer.

_No puedo quedarme aquí, y no puedo llevarte conmigo._

Sonreí de nuevo, las lagrimas son calientes, fue una sensación diferente para mi piel fría, contrastaban con cada copo que caía en mi rostro, y suspire pensando en como la naturaleza y el cuerpo humano son sorprendentes, no entendía como mis lagrimas hervían si mi cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir de hipotermia.

_Pronto me __iré._

Me trague otro sollozo mientras continuaba arrastrándome bajo la nieve hacia aquel hermoso lugar. Llore un poco mas y recordé aquel puente en mis pensamientos, aquel lugar donde le conocí y le bese por ultima vez.

_El se fue._

Eso me dijo la mujer que estaba en aquel viejo cuarto que el rento durante su estadía. Y lo busque, lo busque detrás de la luz, debajo de las piedras, entre los pobres y entre los ricos, en aquel puente, en todo el pueblo, viaje a los pueblos cercanos y tampoco estaba. Nadie sabia de el.

Y entonces lo vi.

Ahí estaba el.

Tan elegante, tan propio como siempre, vestido de traje y corbata.

Avance hacia el con desesperación, con anhelo. Y en cuanto me vio palideció, creí que quizá era emoción, pero al notar su cara de repulsión me detuve a unos pasos de el. Y entonces la mire, era una mujer quien se acercaba a el, era bellisima, con un vestido de esos que pueden costarte una pierna, era ella quien se postraba a su lado, se colgaba de su brazo y besaba sus labios, y entonces sentí mis piernas temblar, mi cuerpo desfallecer. El me dirigió una ultima mirada, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, y mi mundo se desplomo, pero eso no era verdad, todo esto no podía pasar.

Y corrí, corrí con dolor, con odio y lo alcance, tire del brazo de la mujer haciendo que cayera a la nieve y el volteo furioso para gritarme, y lo bese.

Le bese con todo el amor que sentía en cada poro de mi piel, pero el no correspondió. Me tomo de los hombros y me lanzo a un lado de aquel puente, mirándome con frustacion.

_Maldita loca, aléjate de mi._

Fue lo ultimo que me dijo, a gritos, antes de levantar a aquella dama y partir junto con ella.

Y yo sonreí.

Este puente fue testigo del principio y lo sera del final.

Toque el frió barandal con mis manos, casi sin sentir el choque de temperatura, yo estaba igual de fría. Y comencé a trepar, mirando aquel hermoso rió abajo de mi, y sonreí por ultima vez. Por que había perdido todo, y dolía mucho sentir. Y yo ya no quería sentir, quería que mi cuerpo durmiera, que se entumiera como mis manos.

Y me lance de aquel puente.

Y sonreí. Por que me había sentido viva una vez.

Pero ya no mas.


End file.
